Merry Christmas
by Pezlie
Summary: The Soul Eater gang celebrates a drama filled Christmas. SoulxKid


Disclaimer: I only own the computer I'm typing this on and the video games I was previously paying.

Maka waltzed up to her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Merry Christmas Soul-kun~" She said, then puckered her lips and squeezed her eyes shut.

Soul made a face as if he'd just seen Excalibur and looked over her shoulder where Death The Kid, the person he had been cheating on her with since the start of the relationship. The raven haired teen was making a retching gesture with his finger, which made the unfaithful scythe snort. Her swampy eyes flashed angrily open, her lips flattened and became a pale white line marring the lower half of her face. Her nostrils flared. This whole combination made her look like some sort of disgusting monster, not that she didn't look like that regularly, thought Kid.

"What's so funny? I just wanted a kiss from my Souly Poo!" She whined. 'Souly Poo' huffed, and gave her a brief smooch, much like the kind he gave his grandmother when his mother forced him to. This action had a soundtrack as well; laughter that was barley muffled coming from his lover as he walked into the kitchen to make sure he didn't burn dinner.

The gang had decided to spend Christmas together, much to Spirit's disappointment. Lord Death was fine with it, since he'd spent time with his son this morning. For Thanksgiving they had gone to Maka and Soul's apartment, and had decided to rotate to a different house for Christmas. It had surprised everyone when Kid had tentatively offered to host. Usually the teen was extremely stressed and ripping his hair out when people came to visit his mansion; someone would forget to use a coaster, or shift the coffee table when they got off the couch, or pushed in a dining chair crooked _every single time_. By the end of the visit he always ended up weeping from frustration.

Kid had just slipped on his apron and and picked up a bowl when he heard the door hinges squeak. Strong arms wrapped around his waist and he felt a chin rest on his shoulder. "Mm, smells good," Commented Soul. He hooked a finger into the edge of the bowl, attempting to swipe some of the cookie batter.

Kid used the wooden spoon in his hand to pop the weapon on the wrist whilst maintaining an expressionless look. He slowly set the bowl and spoon down and twisted around in his beloved's grasp. Sighing, he said "I already told you. You're not allowed to eat until we're at the table with everyone else."

Soul smirked mischievously, and let his hands wander a bit. "What if I just want a little nibble on... something?"

"That's unsanitary," The younger teen swiftly turned back around, but not before the musician spotted a little flush dusting his fare cheeks. He didn't let this stop him however, letting his hands wander to the other male's hips, and then around to the front of his black jeans. He let his hands linger teasingly then slid them up, making the obsessive teen's shirt ride up, showing flawless ivory skin.

He nudged the loose neck of Kid's red sweater to the side with his chin and peppered the exposed flesh with kisses, making the reaper shiver. The door hinges creaked again behind them and they jerked apart with electric speed, as if they'd been burned by each other.

Soul barely felt the edge of the island counter digging into him as Black*Star rushed in. "Hey Soul! Wha'cha doing in here? Liz and Maka are about to have a girl fight in the middle of the living room!" He yelled excitedly, then grabbed the collar of the scythe's shirt and drug him into the other room.

Dinner was served. All across the table were delicious looking dishes of perfectly cooked food, sending up steam and smells that made everyone's mouth water.

"Om nom nom! This looks yummy Kiddo!" Yelled Patty, already sitting in a chair and greedily spooning things onto her plate.

Everyone else soon followed the pistol's lead and began stuffing their faces. Occasionally Liz would send a glare Maka's way and Maka would return it with vigor, but nothing more serious happened between the two at first; they were too busy gobbling down different scrumptious Christmas treats. Soul had just brushed his foot against Kid's under the table when Liz asked the green eyed miester to pass the salt.

"Why don't you get up and come get it?" She said smugly, her mouth full of food.

Liz's perfectly sculpted eyebrows furrowed into a glare. "How about I get up and shove it up your-"

"Girl fight!" Yelled Black*Star, pumping his fists into the air. Tsubaki gave him a sharp elbow in the ribs and he gave her a look as if he was a puppy who had been kicked.

"Are you going to let her talk like that to me?" Screeched Maka, looking at her boyfriend. Soul's red eyes widened and he held his hands up in a surrendering gesture.

Liz gave a few short barks of laughter. "Oh please, he's more interested in feeling up a certain meister than interacting with you in anyway. I still can't believe you haven't notice-"

"Who's ready for dessert?" Death's son asked, interrupting his weapon before she ruined everything. Without waiting for a response he swiftly pushed away from the table, grabbed her by the arm, and drug her into the kitchen.

"God Maka is such a bi-"

"What the hell were you thinking? I told you about Soul and I because I trusted you _not_ to tell her!" He yelled.

She huffed and crossed her arms. "Oh come on, it's obvious to everyone that you two are together. Even your dad knows."

"So? That doesn't mean you should go around yell-... He does? Since when?" He asked worriedly. His father didn't even know he was gay- Well, obviously now he did, but they'd never talked about it before. How had Lord Death reacted? Of course he hadn't freaked out too badly, or else Kid would have noticed a change in his father's behavior.

"I don't know how exactly he found out, but about two weeks after you two hooked up I heard him talking to Stein about how happy you'd been, but he did that weird wink that always creeps me out. So I'm pretty sure he knew then," She said. "Can we go back now? I want to go beat that ugly look off her face."

Kid sighed and fixed his hair; it had fallen out of place. "Yeah, but you should really try and get along. Most likely we're going to have to deal with her for a long time and it'd be a lot easier if you two weren't at each other's throats the whole time."

She was already walking back into the dining room. "Yeah yeah, Whatever," the pistol said with a wave over her shoulder at him. He groaned, knowing that another fight was about to ensue, and followed her.

"Who's the skank you're cheating on me with? Kim?" The scythe wielder was screaming as they walked in.

Soul was leaning so far back in his chair it looked like he'd fall over any minute. "They're not a skank! And it's not Kim."

"Then who is it?" Tears were streaming down her face now. Soul's ruby eyes flicked to Kid's liquid sunshine ones. Maka slowly spun around, following her boyfriend's gaze.

"Maka listen-" Kid began, trying to explain the situation even though he detested her.

"You... I don't understand..." She looked back at Soul, her bottom lip trembling. "You're gay?" She asked, barely audible.

Black*Star looked horrified. "What? Since when?" He covered his chest with both arms. "You've slept over at my house before!" He declared.

"It's... complicated. We never meant to hurt you-"

"Well you did! I'm going home to throw your clothes off the roof and you can just stay here with your fuck buddy!" She screamed, stomped over to Soul's chair and kicked it, causing him to topple to the floor. She ran out of the room. A few moments later the slam of the front door rang through the mansion.

Seconds trickled by with the kind of awkward slowness that this kind of situation almost always causes. Kid sighed, walked over to his lover laying on the ground and helped him up. "Merry Christmas Soul."

The pianist chuckled and scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Merry Christmas."

After the rather disastrous dinner everyone who was left had exchanged presents and hastily returned to their respective homes. Everyone, that is, except Soul. He figured Maka probably wouldn't let him back into the apartment for at least a week, and he really didn't want to deal with her right now anyways.

The shinigami had just finished putting everything away. He walked tiredly into the living room and flopped down on Soul, who was sitting on the couch. The weapon wrapped his arms around Kid's waist. "This is probably the least boring Christmas I've ever had," He said into the raven haired boy's ear.

The teen smirked. "I'm guessing that's a compliment. Besides, Christmas isn't over yet," He said suggestively, pressing their lips together.

"You're right. It's not," Soul reached into his pocket and brought out a small box wrapped in purple wrapping paper.

Kid arched an eyebrow. "Something else?" He said, gesturing to the gift the scythe had given him in front of everyone else.

"Yes," He said impatiently, thrusting the box into the meister's hands. . "Now hurry up and open it."

The young reaper smiled and took his time unwrapping the present. It was a rectangular box. He curiously opened it to reveal a small silver necklace with a heart pendant. "Jewelry? Really?" He wanted to chuckle.

"If you don't like it you don't have to wear it," He grumbled.

Kid hastily corrected his mistake. "No I like it. I was just surprised," To emphasize this he quickly slipped it on. "I just didn't expect something like this. I don't have a second gift for you..."

Soul was relieved that his gift choice hadn't been a flop. "You don't need to give me anything else."

Kid got an idea. He pouted and stuck the bow to his chest. "Don't you want to at least unwrap your present?"

The musician grinned. This was definitely going to turn out to be an awesome Christmas.

Merry birthday Bibbits. :3 I love you very much.

Reviews only take a minute. 3


End file.
